Mione and the marauders
by SadeOcean
Summary: Hermione falls thru time, becomes friends with Lily and MWPP and finds out some secrets about herself. i appreiciate when ppl are honest. i knw that the first few chapters aren't that long. but they do get longer. they r kinda filler chapters.
1. chappie 1

"RON!" A very angry and soaked Hermione screamed. She had been staying at the burrow with Harry who was still being mothered by Molly, and had been having a nice dream when she woke up freezing and wet. "What in the world made you possibly think that I like being woken up by a bucket of ice cold water???"  
  
"Err. well-,"  
  
"Spit it out, I haven't gotten much sleep lately due to studying for my O.W.Ls this summer. And you waking me up as soon as I go to sleep doesn't help much either."  
  
"Bloody hell 'mione, do u have to study all the time? Why can't you do something fun?"  
  
"Let's see.. I read, doesn't that count?" Hermione started to get flustered and angry.  
  
"um. anyways, we just got our Hogwarts letters- here is yours."  
  
"Thank you." A couple minutes after Ron left a scream and chant could be heard from Ginny's room. (a/n: Hermione is rooming with Ginny).  
  
"OMG! I AM HEAD GIRL!" 


	2. chappie 2

"RON!!!! WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP!" Hermione screamed in his ear.  
  
"I still have 20 minutes Mione, let me sleep."  
  
~~~~~~~~15 minutes later~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!! Why the hell didn't anyone wake me up sooner??" "RONALD WEASLEY! Refrain from swearing in this household, and everyone tried to wake you up but you wouldn't budge. FRED, GEORGE! HOW MANY TIMES.. NO MORE FAKE WANDS IN THE HOUSE. Alright Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny. Let's go." ~~~~~~Feast~~~~~~~~ " I am so hungry, can't Dumbledore get the speech over already so we can eat?"  
  
"Ron, you are always hungry."  
  
"What can I say? I am a growing boy, and a growing boy needs his nourishment."  
  
"Let the feast begin."  
  
"Thank god, I was going to starve." After Ron wolfed down all the food he could, and Hermione and Harry ate a bit more neater she told the prefects to lead the first years to the dormitories and headed to hers. 


	3. LA LA LA LA LA chappie 3?

The Head Girl's room was cream and gold. And there was a magnificent view from the balcony of the forbidden forest. Hermione walked to the bathroom to see it was more of a hot spring and she had her own study table and the Head's room had a small library and portraits connecting to each house dormitory. After a bit of exploring Hermione decided to read for a bit on the balcony. After it was almost midnight she was about to head in when her book somehow got thrown to the edge of the balcony and without thinking she leaned to get it and fell. But after preparing herself for the impact of the ground it never came. Instead she was floating in the air. "Harry? Thank you for catching me. But what are you doing flying at this time of night?" "Harry? Who is Harry? And I didn't catch your name, you must be new, though you certainly do not look like a first year to me." "Quit playing games Harry James Potter-," "Who the hell is Harry? I am the only Potter around here." "You are, did you get whacked on the head or something?" "I think you were the one thst got whacked on the head. And why are you wearing the Head Girl badge? You aren't the Head girl. Lily is." "Lily?! Do you happen to mean Lilly.. Evans?" "Is there another Head Girl named Lily? Of course Lilly Evans." "Wait a second." She looks very closely at him and realizes that while he looks like Harry, he has brown eyes and no scar. "..James?" "YUP! That's my name don't wear it out." All of the sudden she drops in a faint. James flies down and puts the broom in the shed ignoring the couple making out. 'Well, looks like she has to go to the infirmary then to professor Dumbledore.' 


	4. ummmmm chappie 4

"Here you go dear, just take some of this and you can go to the headmaster." A much younger looking Poppy said.  
  
"Thank you. Erm... what's the password to the headmaster's office?"  
  
"Milk Duds, he seems to like muggle candy to much for his own health." Just then another patient came in.  
  
"O dear, what happened this time Sirius? You are in here way too much."  
  
"And you love me for my irresistible charms."  
  
"That attract trouble and mayhem that you usually start"  
  
"You wound me, but do not worry fair maiden Poppy, I am alright."  
  
"I told you to quit calling me poppy. Now what happened?"  
  
"I was innocently standing there doing nothing," Madame Pomfrey snorted at that,  
  
"Nothing?"  
  
"Well. a few things. When he attacked me and dumped some bags full of food on poor, little, innocent me."  
  
"And..?"  
  
"He turned my hair pink and I can't seem to stop doing the jig." That's when they noticed his hair was streaked with pink and his feet wouldn't stay still.  
  
"Okay, hold on." With a couple spells he was all set to leave. And leave he did, with Hermione following close behind.  
  
"Hi, I'm Sirius."  
  
"I know."  
  
"My reputation must precede me."  
  
"Quit it Sirius."  
  
"Now what may you name be fair and lovely maiden? Or can I just call you Angel?"  
  
".."  
  
"That isn't a name." "My name is Alexia Charlie Latsky. But everyone calls me Lex."  
  
"Ok. Are you new here? What year are you?"  
  
"I am a seventh year and yes I am new. I am an exchange student from America. I just arrived a bit late."  
  
"Okie, I hope I can see you again soon fair Lexie."  
  
"Go Sirius."  
  
"Um, do you happen to have any coffee or chocolate?"  
  
"No, and if I did I would not let you have it. I have heard how caffine and sugar makes people too jumpy. Night"  
  
"Night." 


	5. chappie 5

"Milk Duds" Hermione stepped up the moving staircase and into the headmaster's office. Professor Dumbledore had shorter hair, and looked a bit younger. But other then that he looked like the same Headmaster in her time. "Professor Dumbledore? I take it you want to know who I am. I am Hermione Granger and am a seventh year from this school in 2001. I fell off my balcony and somehow traveled back in time."  
  
"Alright, you know the rules of time travel and will not give any information on the future because it can change your present as you know it. And you have a name for yourself already."  
  
"Yes. My new name is Alexia Charlie Latsky. Um-,"  
  
"And I will get Lily Evans to show you to your new room, but first you need a wand and some school supplies. Next Week is a Hogsmead weekend and you can go then with a friend. Lilly should be here in a couple of seconds."  
  
"Headmaster I caught these towo setting dungbombs in the great hall, but I don't know where the other two are."  
  
"Aww, come on... Lily. don't do this to us. We didn't do anything; all we did was set dungbombs-,"  
  
"Prongs, don't forget we also stole from the kitchen." Padfoot said while hiding some chocolate bars in his robe.  
  
"Oh, well... we did that too."  
  
"You two are idiots a voice called out of thin air, do you really want to be caught."  
  
"Ummmm, Yes?"  
  
"Why does that voice sound like Remus?" Lily asked.  
  
"Moony, we are supposed to be taking the candy that we lost in here."  
  
"Was that Peter?" Meanwhile Hermione looked very shocked to say the least. And Lily was trying to find out where the voices were coming from.  
  
"We are so busted. YAYNESS! Did you know that numberbets travel by square roots? And live on graphs of paper, and-,"  
  
"Sirius. how much chocolate did you have today?"  
  
"I lost count after the first 15 bars."  
  
"I never knew that Padfoot here could count to 15."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Remus, Peter. Come out from the cloak. Sirius and James will have detention for a week, with Hagrid. Remus and Peter, you will have detention for 3 days with me. All of you can go back to your dormitories' except for Lily." Lily just noticed Hermione. Looking at her with awe. 'OMG. What will Ron and Harry think, I met his mom and dad, and I wish he could be here' and her thoughts like that continue while Lily and the Headmaster are talking.  
  
"DETENION!! KEWL!" Sirius said while leaving the Headmaster's office.  
  
"This is Alexia Latsky; she is an exchange student from America. Do you mind escorting her to her new rooms? It is the portrait next to yours, the password is internet, have you heard of those? I am going to get a Lapflop over break and see if I can get it to work in Hogwarts."  
  
"I think you mean Laptop, and I would be happy to escort Alexia to her new rooms. What house is she in?"  
  
"Thank you Lily, she is in Gryffindor. And you may go now if that is all."  
  
"Welcome, yes it is. Alexia, come on. I will show you to your new rooms."  
  
"Why aren't I staying in the Gryffindor girl's dormitories?"  
  
"That is because there aren't anymore beds or room. Otherwise I would have stayed with Molly and Danielle."  
  
"Okay, Lily? What do you think of James?"  
  
"James Potter? I think he is an arrogant prick, but he is getting a bit more tolerable. Why do you ask? Do you like him?"  
  
"ME?! No way, I was just asking because he seems to like you."  
  
"Well, he does ask me out every time he can get a chance, but he does that to every girl that he hasn't dated in seventh or sixth year. Besides, I think he has the hotts from some girl in Ravenclaw. I think her name is Narcissa. Oh, here is your room, the password is internet. Tell me if you need anything, I'll talk to you later. Night Alexia"  
  
"Night Lily and you can call me Lex or Lexia."  
  
"Okay, Night." 


	6. AUTHORS NOTE, PLZ READ

Authors note, not chapter  
  
Thank you silver and skittles for reviewing.  
  
Skittles- I am working on smoothing out the plot a bit and I was wondering if I spelled marauders right.  
  
Silver- the chapters will eventually get longer, and I am going to try and update as much as I can.  
  
Anne-79- As I said b4, the chapters will get longer.  
  
Poetbrit- Thanks, each chapter will be longer then the next, I hope so at least.  
  
AmyPadfootLupin- Thanks for the offer to beta for me, so, if you don't mind, can u be my beta officially as of now?  
  
Calm Serene- Thanks and the next chapter will be up as soon in two days at the most.  
  
Thanks again for the reviews. 


	7. Disclaimer

I forgot to put in the disclaimer b4, so here it is. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, if I did I would be rich and live in my own mansion with a pool, (darn). 


	8. chapter 6, aka sirius's banana problem

Hermione looked around her new room and saw that it was similar to the Gryffindor common room. Though, it had a small kitchen, library, and the main colors of the room were aquamarine and peach. She thought it was quite quaint. 'I feel so tired I could fall asleep on the floor right now, I will explore the room more later.' Without bothering to notice that her room was her dream room she plopped down and fell asleep before she her head hit the pillow.  
  
~~~~~the next day~~~~~~  
  
"What a strange dream. I dreamt I fell back through time and meet Harry's parents and the rest of the marauders."  
  
"Hermione, are you up yet? You are going to miss breakfast if you don't hurry."  
  
"Lily?" Hermione said as she got up, saw lily with what she supposed would be her class schedule and fainted.  
  
"Oh!" Lily turned around after hearing a thump from the doorway just to see Alexia (I am just going to call her alexia from now on) fall in a faint. 'Wonder what happened. She looks like she just saw a ghost, oops, I mean like something unreal came and bit her in the face. Better revive her.' She took a cold, wet washcloth from the bathroom and washed her face with it trying to wake her up. "Hey Alexia, how are you? You look like you saw someone from the dead walk out of their grave or something. Why did you faint like that?"  
  
'You have no idea.' "I'm fine, just a bit of a shock, it is going to take awhile to get used to a new school."  
  
"If you're sure, then come on, here is your schedule and we are going to be late for breakfast, you arrived on a Friday so today is Saturday and I can show you around the castle if you want."  
  
"Sure, Thanks." 'Of course, I already know Hogwarts, but I can't tell her that.' Lily and Alexia walked to the Great Hall and ran into a babbling Sirius and James trying to shut him up but failing.  
  
"Hey Lily, who is your friend? This is Alexia, Alexia this is Remus, Peter, Sirius, and James." She pointed to Remus, then Peter admiring James, Sirius who was talking about who knows what, and James who was being fawned over by Peter.  
  
"I already met James and Sirius."  
  
"Yea, she though I was some bloke named Harry then fainted."  
  
"Our famous reputations have brought us together fair maiden Lexia."  
  
"So, Lily, would you go out with me?"  
  
"Do you always have to ask that James? The answer was and always will be no, and before you ask why not like you so predictably would, it is because you are an arrogant prick. And until you get some modesty then it will always and forever be no."  
  
"So there is still a chance of you saying yes? I mean, why you wouldn't say yes for a good catch like me."  
  
"Yes, I can say no, and I did say no, and I would do it again. And there isn't really a chance, I said if you get some modesty, and since I doubt you will ever get any let alone know what the word means then there isn't a chance. And your last sentence proves that."  
  
"Oh do be quiet Sirius that is getting quite annoying." After having enough of their antics and deciding to go sit far away from them.  
  
"What is wrong with Alexia?" Sirius asked as soon as they left.  
  
"What do you mean what is wrong with her?" Remus asked.  
  
"She isn't fawning over any of us that is just wrong."  
  
"Shut up Padfoot."  
  
"Well, it is true, right prongs?"  
  
"Yea, she is going to be different, that much I can tell."  
  
"Yes and her eyes are like lily pads." Not lily flower Prongs, I mean Lexia.  
  
"Someone should have told me that in the first place."  
  
"Prongs, even if someone did tell you, you can be just as clueless as Padfoot."  
  
"If that was an insult I resent that. Besides, Lily and Alexia have a lot in common, I can tell that much so far."  
  
"So what if it was an insult?"  
  
"If it was then you will pay."  
  
"How much will I pay? And with what?"  
  
"You are a retard."  
  
"So what else is new? We all are retards, except Remus. No offence James, but I think Dumbledore has finally lost his marbles, why else would he make you Head boy? Remus should have been Head boy instead."  
  
"None taken, didn't we have this discussion already on the train?" Sirius asked puzzled as to why he felt like they did.  
  
"Get out the History books, Padfoot remembers something."  
  
"Shut up Prongs."  
  
"Come on guys, let's go eat breakfast, I heard that we are finally going to get grapefruits and bananas."  
  
"Did someone just say bananas?"  
  
"You should not have said that." Moony says as they all watch Padfoot grab a banana, eat it, throw the peel on the floor, walk away, come back, and run on the peel, slipping on it. "You really should not have said that." And they watch as he does that too half of the bananas in the room before they have enough sense to grab him and hide the bananas.  
  
"That was fun."  
  
"You know how dense you two can be? Prongs, never ever mention anything that happens to do with bananas, choco-,"  
  
"Look who is talking."  
  
"Oops,"  
  
"You can say that again."  
  
"Oops," Now that he said oops again, they realized that that it was near impossible to try an restrain him now, so reluctantly they let him go and watched as he found the rest and other half of the bananas and slipped on every last one.  
  
"My stomach doesn't feel so good."  
  
"Well, of course it wouldn't ignoramus. You just ate every available banana peel and slipped on it. I would be surprised if you were okay. Now let's eat." And after they ate they couldn't believe that Sirius could still eat. And all he said in response to their looks was, "What? I am a growing boy, and need food."  
  
"Even after falling on those bananas and nearly getting sick you can still eat more like you haven't had a decent meal in a century. You need help."  
  
"No, you do Moony. After a century of not eating, one would be dead and in the afterlife, or a ghost. Now, how about playing a game of quidditch."  
  
~~~~~~Meanwhile with Alexia and Lily~~~~~~~~  
  
"Don't mind them, they are just a bunch of-,"  
  
"You don't have to say it, I know what you mean. I know some people that remind me of them."  
  
"Alright, let's eat. Oh no, this is not good, funny, but not good."  
  
"What is it Lily?"  
  
"There are bananas here."  
  
"What is wrong with them?"  
  
"Sirius is wrong with them. Never say the word banana in front of him or let him touch or see them. Many found out the hard way."  
  
"Why?" Then they see a crazed Sirius running around eating bananas and slipping on the peels on purpose.  
  
"That is why."  
  
"Oh. He reminds me of Bonkers."  
  
"Who is bonkers?"  
  
"An animated cartoon character, he is what his name is basically, bonkers. Maybe he is related to Sirius. Though. Sirius isn't a bobcat. In one episode Sarge tells him to look out for the banana peel and to not slip on it. Bonkers says 'Did you just say banana peel?' and runs, finds it and slips on it." Then everyone who heard start laughing, which wasn't much considering it was breakfast and most people sleep in till lunch. So mainly it was a handful of people silently laughing. As they left the Great Hall they bumped into none other then. "Malfoy?!" Alexia looked at someone that resembled Draco except he had longer hair that looked more bleached.  
  
"You know him?"  
  
"Yes and no."  
  
"Of course you know me, I am a Malfoy. And what is a beauty like you hanging around with such mudblood filth? You should learn to associate with higher class if you want to really learn the important facts in life. I, of course, am Lucius Malfoy, and you might be?"  
  
"Well, you two seem similar," Lily and Malfoy looked at her in confusion, "Nevermind. Well, looks as if you always are the same disgusting Malfoy, and they all are. For your information Malfoy, I happen to be a as you so graciously call it, mudblood. And I can tell you that you will always be the same and if you want to live, then I advise you not to join the DE ranks, and, oh yea, say hi to Narcissa for me. If you have even met her yet."  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"I have my ways Malfoy, now shut up; you are beginning to get on my nerves, even in death. So shut up now before I make you die before your time." Alexia and Lily walked away leaving Malfoy's jaw dropped halfway to the floor and wondering how she could have known all that. The information was classified. Then he realized he made more important things to do then to figure out the mudblood's "ways" and went to his appointment.  
  
"Alexia, what was that about?"  
  
"Something that I know would should him up speechless, it did work."  
  
"True."  
  
~~~~~~~In the present with Harry, Ron, Sirius, Remus, a yearbook, and Dumbledore~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
"Does anyone mind telling me what this is about and why I haven't seen Hermione for a week, and she isn't even in classes?"  
  
"Here, Take a look at this photo."  
  
"Why are you pointing to a picture of Lexa?"  
  
"I remember her, she is that exchange student that. looks a lot like Hermione now that I think about it."  
  
"Um, that is Hermione."  
  
"You dated Hermione Sirius?"  
  
"I didn't know she was at the time."  
  
"Albus? I am guessing you knew this all along, anything else you would like to tell us?"  
  
"All will be revealed in due time."  
  
"Padfoot, I think it means, or rather all I can get understand is that there is more to tell us, but he wont till later."  
  
"Padfoot. you dated Hermione?"  
  
"Yes, but at the time she was Lexia, or Lex, or Alexia, or Lexa."  
  
"You know, I think that was her favorite name."  
  
"I think there was another exchange student now that I think about it."  
  
"Him? He doesn't look like anyone we know and he was tutored for most of the classes for some reason or another."  
  
"Yea, he didn't come till after Christmas."  
  
"Moony? Do you know where Harry went off to after you told him about Lex?"  
  
"Mumbled something about going into the forbidden territory with Ron."  
  
"What is forbidden territory?"  
  
"The only place they avoid getting caught in. In other words. the library."  
  
"Figures, but we were just like that too."  
  
"I was the only one in the group that was okay and not scared of the library. At least I knew where it was and what it looked like."  
  
"Did you have to bring that up?"  
  
"Thank god you don't act the same around banana peels. Do you know how strange you would look? But then again. I am not sure about you still having the banana reaction because everyone learned what not to say."  
  
"HOLD UP!!!!!!! DID YOU JUST SAY BANANA???????? Where is the banana? I do not see any bananas, maybe they are hiding... I will go look for them."  
  
"Okay, I take that back." And he watched as Sirius ran looking around the whole castle while following him laughing and trying to explain that there were no bananas but he would just start all over again. 'This has turned out to be a very interesting day' Remus thought while looking for the banana hunter, and realized something. 'He is going to scare the poor House elves while looking for bananas, and get a major stomach ache, when looking for Sirius looking for bananas, go to the place where you find bananas and there I will find Sirius a couple minutes later. Padfoot always had a slower brain when it came to finding bananas.' And he went to the kitchen in search of his banana friend wondering if he was directly related to the ape except sometimes an ape could be smarter. 


	9. Looking for Alexia, aka chapter 7

~~~~~~Alexia, Lily~~~~~~~ "Hey Lily, can we go to the library and get some books?" "Sure, hold on a second." "I wonder where the boys are." "They are probably off playing pranks or Quidditch." "Good point." "Alright, I'm ready." Alexia and Lily headed to the library and ended up skipping lunch in the process of studying and reading. Meanwhile the boys were trying to find both of them in order to get help on making the Marauders Map. So, while Peter and James went one way, Remus and Sirius went the other. And chaos followed each path. ~~~~~~Sirius and Remus~~~~~   
"I wonder if they went here." A curious Sirius said. He'd never gone in this room before, of course, but there was a reason.   
"NO! SIRIUS, DON'T GO IN THERE!!! Too late."   
"YOU PERVERT!!! GET OUT OF HERE, CAN'T YOU READ????" A girl shrieked at Sirius while throwing rolls of toilet paper at him. All in all, it looked quite funny, but Sirius, poor fellow, couldn't figure out why he was just screamed at.   
"Sorry ladies, but Sirius never reads. Please excuse the idiot, he had no idea he was entering THE GIRLS BATHROOM!"   
"Oops? How was I supposed to know it was the girl's bathroom?" While saying that he found himself interested in the wall and wondering if it would hurt to bang his head against the wall, so, he did.   
"Either from the sign, or the way they screamed 'pervert', or by the bash on the head you got. And for God's sake Padfoot, quit banging your head against the wall. If you continue, you won't have any brain cells left, if you had any to begin with." As that didn't go too well, they decided to head into an empty classroom to think were they could be. ~~~~~Peter and James~~~~~   
"I wonder how their search is going, but since Moony is stuck with Sirius, I am pretty positive something went wrong. Let's go to the kitchens and see if they are there." Unfortunately for James it was a one sided conversation because all Peter did was nod his head absently. And by the time they got to the kitchen and hadn't seen Alexia or Lily they decided to grab a snack and eventually forgot in the midst of their eating what they came down there in the first place for. Thus leaving Remus and Sirius to find Alexia and Lily. ~~~~~Sirius and Remus again~~~~~   
"I have a feeling they are in the library."   
"What is that?"   
"It." Remus was trying to figure out how to get him to go into a place that contained something that would make him stay clear from it. "It is like a kitchen, except it only has coffee, chocolate, co-co beans, and caffeine."   
"Then I like that place. Can we go there?"   
"Okay." And as they left the classroom people who knew Sirius were wondering if the apocalypse was coming. He was actually chanting with joy that he was going to the library, which earned him strange looks from his fellow classmates. Sirius, on the other hand, couldn't figure out why everyone was looking at him as if he had done something weird. He shrugged it off. He got looks like that every day. "Where is this fabulous place you speak of?"   
"I never knew that you knew such big word Padfoot."   
"Shut it Moony." As soon as Remus headed into the library Sirius followed looking desperately for his beloved food, but, of course, he never found it. but what he did find was. "BOOKS! What are books doing in a library?" Alexia and Lily heard him and were both wondering how he found this place. And if he knew that a library's point was to hold books. Apparently he had no clue about that fact. And unfortunately, before anything was complained Sirius started acting strange again. "LEXIA, LILY, LOOK OUT!! IT IS THE ATTACK OF THE BOOKS!!!!! BEWARE THE BOOKS! GIVE ME THEM! THEY ARE GOING TO HURT YOU ALL." With that, Sirius took the books and tried to "protect" them from the books. "Sirius, give us back our books. Why are you holding them anyways? You do realize that you are holding books." "I am protecting you from them." "Sirius, you are touching books. Willingly." "I am? I AM!" Thank God the librarian was out for a while, otherwise she would have been appalled at Sirius's behavior, not to mention he would be in trouble. But then again, he liked trouble. "BOOKS ARE EVIL! THE BOOKS TRICKED ME, AND NOW THEY ARE GOING TO ATTACK! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" He ran around and started to toss the books into the air and catching them and tossing them up, no one thought he realized that he kept doing it, but faster and faster. And everyone watching, amused, wondering when he would notice he was still touching them. And Alexia was thinking he could become a good juggler someday. After what seemed like forever he finally realized he still touched the books and tossed them as far as he could and tried to run. "Oh no you don't Padfoot. We came here for a reason, and you are not going to leave just because we are in a room full of books." "But it has books. They are evil." "And did you notice that we had to grab our books you tossed so they didn't get damaged before they hit the ground?" Alexia lectured Sirius. Then, she started to think of how much she lectured her friends the same way. And while trying to hide the fact that she was crying from her new best friends. Well, she didn't hide them as well as she thought she did. "Alexia? Are you okay? I'm sorry." Sirius said, a bit put off, wondering what happened to make Lexia cry. "I'm sorry, what did you say? It's just that, I miss my friends, and while you all are great, you just remind of them so much. And I will most likely be missing my friend's birthday. Look, I am fine, let's go and eat some dinner before we miss it." Alexia sniffed into her hands and got up and put a cheery face on. And Sirius was back to normal. Well, normal for him at least. A normal person wouldn't be running down the great hall screaming "NUNS!!" at the top of his lungs.  
  
jackie MacLeod wrote: ~~~~~~Alexia, Lily~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey lily, can we go to the library and get some books?"  
  
"Sure, hold on a second."  
  
"I wonder where the boys are."  
  
"They are probably off playing pranks or quidditch."  
  
"Good point."  
  
"Alright, I'm ready." Alexia and Lily headed to the library and ended up skipping lunch in the process of studying and reading. Meanwhile the boys were trying to find both of them in order to get help on making the Murauders map. So while Peter and James went one way, Remus and Sirius went the other. And chaos followed each path.  
  
~~~~~~Sirius and Remus~~~~~  
  
"I wonder if they went here." A curious Sirius said, he never went in this room before, of course, there was a reason.  
  
"NO! SIRIUS, DON'T GO IN THERE!!... Too late."  
  
"YOU PERVERT!!! GET OUT OF HERE, CAN'T YOU READ????" A girl shrieked at Sirius while throwing rolls of toilet paper at him. All in all it looked quite funny, but Sirius, poor fellow, couldn't figure out why he was just screamed at.  
  
"Sorry Ladies, but Sirius never reads. Please excuse the idiot, he had no idea he was entering THE GIRLS BATHROOM!"  
  
"Oops? How was I supposed to know it was the girl's bathroom?" While saying that he found himself interested in the wall and wondering if it would hurt to bang his head against the wall, so, he did.  
  
"Either from the sign, or the way they screamed pervert, or by the bash on the head you got. And for god's sake Padfoot, quit banging your head against the wall. If you continue you wont have any brain cells left, if you had any to begin with." As that went none to well they decided to head into an empty classroom to think were they could be.  
  
~~~~~Peter and James~~~~~  
  
"I wonder how there search is going, but since Moony is stuck with Sirius, I am pretty positive something went wrong. Let's go to the kitchens and see if they are there." Unfortunatly for James it was a one sided conversation because all Peter did was nod his head absently. And by the time they got to the kitchen and hadn't seen Alexia or Lily they decided to grab a snack and eventually forgot in the midst of their eating what they came down there in the first place for. Thus leaving Remus and Sirius to find Alexia and Lily.  
  
~~~~~Sirius and Remus again~~~~~  
  
"I have a feeling they are in the library."  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"It." Remus was trying to figure out how to get him to go into a place that contained something that would make him stay clear from it. "It is like a kitchen, except it only has Coffee and chocolate and co-co beans, and caffine."  
  
"Then I like that place, can we go there?"  
  
"Okay-" And as they left the classroom people who know Sirius was wondering if the apocalypse was coming. He was actually chanting with joy that he was going to the library, which earned him strange looks from his fellow classmates. Sirius on the other hand couldn't figure out why everyone was looking at him as if he had done something weird. He shrugged it off, he got looks like that every day. "Where is this fabulous place you speak of?"  
  
"I never knew that you knew such big word Padfoot."  
  
"Shut it Moony."  
  
As soon as Remus headed into the library Sirius followed looking despretly for his beloved food, of course, he never found it. but what he did find was. "BOOKS! What are books doing in a library?" Alexia and Lily heard him and were both wondering how he found this place. And if he knew that a library's point was to hold books. Apparently he had no clue about that fact. And unfourtanly before anything was complained Sirius started acting strange again. "LEXIA, LILY, LOOK OUT!! IT IS THE ATTACK OF THE BOOKS!!!!! BEWARE THE BOOKS, GIVE ME THEM. THEY ARE GOING TO HURT YOU ALL." With that Sirius took the books and tried to 'protect' them from the books.  
  
"Sirius, give us back our books. Why are you holding them anyways? You do realize that you are holding books."  
  
"I am protecting you from them."  
  
"Sirius, you are touching books, willingly."  
  
"I am? I AM!" Thank god the librarian was out for awhile, otherwise she would have been appalled at Sirius's behavior, not too mention he would be in trouble. But then again, he liked trouble. "BOOKS ARE EVIL! THE BOOKS TRICKED ME, AND NOW THEY ARE GOING TO ATTACK. AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" He ran around and Sirius started to toss the books into the air and catching them and tossing them up, no one thought he realized that he kept doing it, but faster and faster. And everyone watching amused thinking when he would notice he was still touching them. And Alexia was thinking he could become a good juggler someday. After what seemed like forever he finally realized he still touched the books and tossed them as far as he could and tried to run.  
  
"Oh no you don't Padfoot. We came here for a reason, and you are not going to leave just because we are in a room full of books."  
  
"But it has books. They are evil."  
  
"And did you notice that we had to grab our books you tossed so they didn't damage before they hit the ground?" Alexia lectured Sirius. Then started to think of how much she lectured her friends the same way. And while trying to hide the fact that she was crying from her new best friends. Well, she didn't hide them as well as she thought she did.  
  
"Alexia? Are you okay? I'm sorry." Sirius said a bit put off wondering what happened to make Lexia cry.  
  
"I'm sorry, what did you say? It's just that, I miss my friends, and while you all are great, you just remind of them so much. And I will most likely be missing my friend's birthday. Look, I am fine, let's go and eat some dinner before we miss it." Alexia sniffed into her hands and got up and put a cheery face on. And Sirius was back to normal. Well, normal for him at least. A normal person wouldn't be running down the great hall screaming "NUN'S!!" at the top of his lungs. 


	10. potions and papers, aka chapter 8

~~~~MWPP~~~~  
  
"You sure that's the right spell Moony?" James asked.  
  
"Yup, this is going to be fun."  
  
"Aren't all are pranks fun? Without them, school would be so dull. Now just give this charmed paper to Molly, or one of her friends. We can use the activating charm later."  
  
"All right Remus. Come on so we won't be late for breakfast," Sirius said, jumping from foot to foot.  
  
~~~~Alexia and Lily ~~~~  
  
"I forgot to tell you Lexia, but you didn't meet everyone from our year, the others were busy doing who knows what, well, most likely clubbing. Come on, I'll introduce you to them," Lily said.  
  
"Alright, let's go to breakfast first. I think I can meet them there."  
  
~~~~~Molly and the rest of the gang~~~~  
  
"Hey sleepyhead, wake up, you are going to make us miss breakfast!" Molly said to one of her friends, the only one that was currently asleep.  
  
"Alright, I am up already, no need to shout in my ear Molly."  
  
"I was trying to wake you up Kyle. Or did you forget that you sleep like a log, and would have if you got no sleep last night? So, thank God you did, but it is fun pouring ice water on you to wake you up."  
  
"That was not funny, it was freezing cold."  
  
"It was summer and we would have been late for school."  
  
"It isn't my fault we went clubbing the night before though. **shoots death glare at Kim** Kim, why so worried about school one day, and not the next?"  
  
"I have no idea, but if we don't move our butts, we are going to be late for breakfast, probably even miss it," Molly said.  
  
~~~Breakfast, Alexia, Lily~~~~  
  
"So, where are Molly and everyone?"  
  
"I am guessing that Kyle slept in. She does that a lot," Lily explained while Kyle and Molly finally walked in. "There they are! The redhead is Molly, the blonde one with freckles that is whacking Molly on the head while they are walking here is Kyle. They love whacking each other on the head. Don't ask, it is like their favorite past time, " Lily said, thus explaining what was happening.  
  
"Hey, you must be new! I am Kim. Sorry about those two. Don't let them worry you, usually they can be normal," Kim said. She was Asian with long black hair in a pony tail. Currently though, they came back to their senses after whacking each other over the heads, or trying to at least.  
  
"Well, that was a lot of information. kind of. My name is Alexia. I am a transfer student from America."  
  
After everyone became acquainted with one another the Owls came in.  
  
"So, what classes do you have?" Molly asked.  
  
"I have Charms first, Potions, then Defense against the Dark Arts. After lunch I have History of Magic and Divination. Tomorrow I have Muggle Studies, Care of Magical Creatures, then later on I have Astronomy. Why is there no schedule for the rest of the week?"  
  
"Because on Wednesday you have the sane classes as you do today. At least we all have Charms first! Come on!" Molly said.  
  
~~~~ Between Charms and Potions, Moony and Prongs~~~  
  
"Remus, did you give it to them?" asked James.  
  
"Sort of. They wouldn't have used the paper if they knew we gave it to them, Prongs, so I just slipped it in Alexia's book bag during Charms." Remus paused. "Where is Padfoot?"  
  
"We better look for him. Otherwise he will get himself into deep trouble. And he isn't allowed to be in trouble without me in trouble. And since I am not in trouble.Yes, we have to go and find him," said James.  
  
"And most likely miss classes? Let's look for him later and hope he didn't get lost before we can find him," replied Remus.  
  
~~~Lily, Alexia, Kim, Kyle and Molly~~~  
  
"Come on! I heard we have a substitute potions teacher," Lily said trying to hurry her friends downstairs to get to Potions before they were late.  
  
"At least we aren't late Lils, so you can't lecture us," Kyle said while the teacher came in.  
  
"Okay class, I will be your teacher for awhile because your current one is off on school business. Open to page 139 in your textbooks, read it and take notes. When you are done we will be brewing the Fantasy Potion. Does anyone know what it does?" Both Alexia and Lily raised their hands. "Yes?" She pointed to Alexia.  
  
"If it is brewed correctly it creates a mirage when mixed with a picture of the object. It has many names, but the Fantasy Potion is the most common name."  
  
"Correct. Five points to Gryffindor. Now after you read the text come up and get the ingredients and brew the Fantasy Potion."  
  
Completely done, Alexia was drawing and then a voice from the back of the classroom asked the teacher something.  
  
"You didn't tell us you name. What is it?"  
  
"Oh, sorry, I must have forgotten. My name is Sarah Granger."  
  
Alexia heard this and suddenly gasped knocking her drawings into her potion realizing why Sarah looked so much like her mother. Then realizing that she could be wrong she decided to check it out later. Right now something was happening to her potion. And out popped Kagome, Shippo and Inu-yasha, which caused most of the class to stare.  
  
"Can I touch them?"  
  
"Are you're ears real?"  
  
"You aren't human are you."  
  
By this point a crowd was gathered around an annoyed Inu trying to get all these people away from his ears which suddenly became something to touch. Meanwhile, Shippo and Kagome were staring and started to laugh. Some girls noticed Shippo and started treating him like a little puppy that was brought in the class. And chaos happened. Kagome finally took pity on the Kitsune and Inu.  
  
"OKAY EVERYONE BREAK IT UP! This isn't the time to rub Inu-yasha's ears! Even if he is a jerk I suggest you step away from him. They may be fluffy and cuddly soft, and I did the same thing." Kagome trailed off.  
  
With that the people who crowded around him took a step back, then wanted to see if they were really soft and cuddly causing more commotion and if glares could kill, you would be six feet under glare from a pissed of Inu- yasha. On the other hand, the attention Shippo was getting was welcomed and class was about to be over, and Sarah Granger, who was also in the mess, realized what happened at last.  
  
"CLASS DISSMISED, NO HOMEWORK IF YOU LEAVE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE," she yelled over the noise.  
  
"Where is everyone going?" Sirius asked, finally entering the class after getting lost in the castle from hearing about a life time supply of bananas in a deserted part of the castle.  
  
"Why are you late for class?" asked Sarah.  
  
"I was searching for bananas and got lost? OR I can go with I fell down?"  
  
"Since not many people learned much, due to an accident, you don't have detention, but if you miss class again you will most likely have it. Now scram," she replied.  
  
"Aw, man, and I wanted to get detention. No fair."  
  
So he left in search of his friends to ask about some bananas he heard about.  
  
~~~Lils, Lexia, Kyle, Kim, Molly~~~  
  
"Hey Alexia, what happened back there?" Lily asked.  
  
"Yea, why did you gasp and knock over your papers into the cauldron when Miss Granger said your name?" Kim added in.  
  
"No reason. Just thought she looked familiar. Must have seen her the last time I visited England. Now, how about we got to our next class?" Alexia replied hurriedly, and they all did just that. 


	11. chapter 11, aka the clueless

~~~~Great Hall~~~~   
"Hey, guys, do you have anything to do with the food becoming rubber and bouncing all over the Great Hall?" Alexia asked.   
"No, Padfoot over here wouldn't have agreed to anything taking away his eating time," Remus said.   
"But do you have any idea how annoying it is to have hotdogs bouncing on your head?" Lily asked.   
"I am not sure, but I think having potatoes jumping on you and off every second comes close. Besides Lils, the hotdogs look good on you."   
"James, you shouldn't have said that," Remus pointed out. James suddenly understood why. Lily looked angry enough to curse him back to when he was born. "Some advice Jamie, think before you speak, oh, I also advise you to run."   
"GET BACK HERE JAMES! I DO NOT FIND IT AMUSING THAT YOU LIKE FOOD JUMPING ON MY HEAD!" "Really? I thought it was funny," James said. And surprisingly when he stuck his head in the Great Hall to say that in remained in tact. Then Lily started laughing saying how they (being the girls) pulled the bouncing food off. "Can you turn the food back to normal so we can just eat?" Sirius asked, as soon as the food was edible he dug in and had a stomachache and had to go to the Hospital Wing. ~~~~Next day, Alexia's Room~~~~ Alexia got out of bed, did her usual Sunday morning routine and headed to the Gryffindor Common Rooms to see if anyone was up yet. As she neared the Common room she saw James, who gave her quite a shock. "Hey Lily Flower, you are looking as beautiful as ever." "." "But something seems different about you. I know! Did you use a new shampoo?" "James? Is this you're idea of a joke cause this really isn't funny." "No, I really did think you used a new shampoo, you must have used a new conditioner then." "James, look closely." "Did you paint your nails?" "O.o?" "HEY YOU AREN'T LILY! Are you her twin then? No, I know Lily and she said she only has one sister with blonde hair and is a muggle. Are you using Polyjuice Potion? Can't be cause otherwise you would look exactly like her. I KNOW THEN! YOU MUST BE USING POLYJUICE POTION TO IMITATE HER LOST TWIN SISTER THAT NO ONE KNOWS ABOUT!"   
"No offense James, but Sirius is rubbing off on you. But at least you know what Polyjuice Potion is." And with leaving him to think (yes, he can think of something other then flirting with Lily and what prank to pull) she went back in to her room to find out what the heck happened. About 45 seconds later you could hear someone scream, and see someone running to the Headmaster's offices as if dementors were following her. ~~~~Dumbledore's Office~~~~ "Lemon Drop, Alexia?" "No thank you, but I have a couple matters that I want sorted out." "I suppose you are wondering why you look like Lily? I thought you might have guessed by now. You do not look exactly like Lily though, for while she has green eyes, you have your father's hazel eyes." "That means one of two things, mainly I am somehow related to Lily, I am her cousin, daughter, or her sister." "Well, which do you think you are?" "I am guessing I am her daughter?" "Yes, you are. It would be logical also for you to be her cousin or her sister, but as you may or may not know, Lily's parents have siblings, but they are deceased. You could be her sister, but then again, if you were you would be a blonde as there has only been one read head in her family per generation. Meanwhile I think you should have an almost permanent Glamourie Charm on. Okay, so think about what you looked like before you changed your appearance, then say 'Prevaus' to come back to the appearance you have now, which I advise you undo only in private, you say 'Orig un prevaus'. I also believe you have another question?" "Yes, if my adoptive parents are muggles, then how come my adoptive mom is in Hogwarts." "I believe you already know the answer to that." "So you are saying that both of my parents are muggles? But wait a second.what about the whole you taking up the husband's last name after marriage?" "Did you ever see wedding bands on your parent's fingers?" "Yes, but only on my mom's, wait, so are you implying that only my adoptive mom was married? But not to my adoptive dad?" "I see you are getting some but not all of this. Your mom used to be married, but sadly, Voldemort put him in St. Mungo's because he was under Crucio for to long and went insane. Both of you adoptive parents are really just 3rd cousins. They pretended to be Muggles to protect you, as you were the only other Potter left. Plus they were your godparents." "Ok then, thanks, I think, now I have to go to James before he starts telling what he saw and thought earlier and Obliviate him." "I believe you do not have to worry about Mr. Potter. I have a feeling that no one will take him seriously. And I think you are forgetting something?" "Oh, right, 'Prevaus'." "Are you sure you don't want a Lemon Drop? No, all right, how about a Snickers?" "All right, bye Professor Dumbledore." ~~~~At Breakfast with MWPP, Lily, Alexia, Kyle, Kim and Molly~~~~(maybe I should shorten all their names, I know then, how about..) ~~~~Breakfast with, MWPP, Lils, Lex, Ky, Kim, and Molls~~~~ "I swear you guys, I saw someone that looked exactly like Lily here, except her eyes were hazel-ish green," James said. "You need to have your head checked, you are getting less brain cells every time you listen to Sirius talk nonsense," Remus said. "I resent that, if it was an insult," Padfoot-The-Clueless said. "Whose side are you on Moony?" "His head was already checked and came back with the outcome of double the brain cells of clueless Paddy here. No offense you guys, but it is starting to sound true. Lily has no twin, even if she didn't know about it Dumbledore would and she would have been sorted already. Safe to say you were imagining things. AND WOULD YOU GUYS QUIT WHACKING EACH OTHER ON THE HEAD AND THROWING GRAPES??" Kim said the last bit to Molly and Kyle. Who had no idea what James was just saying he saw earlier. 


End file.
